Alcahol and repercussions
by Hollow-Dreamer
Summary: A classic fluffy LilyJames are pushed together by circumstances not of their control story. With help from the one and only Sirius Black. Warning: Written by a tween.
1. Of suspicious sodas

Hate, Love and Alcohol?

He shoots, he scores!" Sirius Black, James' best friend, having just sent the quaffle into the net, did a crazy little victory dance, causing him to nearly fall off of his broom.

Shaking his head, James turned to Remus Lupin, another friend of his. "Are you sure he's sane?"

Laughing, Remus replied. "James, that is a mystery that I am sure most of the human population would like to know."

"Oh I'm wounded, hurt, I'll never recover." Sirius said, holding his heart as though it would break in two.

"Spare me the dramatics Padfoot, we know you'll get over it in about a minute." James laughed openly at his friend's comical outrage. Sirius' flighty nature was quite a known fact.

"Uh oh." Remus said suddenly. "Looks like trouble."

James and Sirius turned in the direction he was looking in, and their eyes took on identical, menacing glares.

"Wonderful," Said Sirius. "_Snivellus_"

He and James were already bringing out their wands, hoping to get Snape before he had a chance to react. Remus however, was muttering prayers under his breath that the two would survive.

James raised his wand.

_"Impedimenta!" _He cried. The impact of the charm knocked Severus Snape off his feet onto the ground.

Snape made a slashing movement with his hand. James moved to the side just in time, the spell had barely brushed his cheek, but it was enough to send him sprawling on his butt.

Not bothering to get up, James raised his wand and screamed _"Panachikalotus!" _

**(I just made that up, seeing as I don't know Latin.)**

Snape's head snapped around and he made a funny gobble-gobble noise. Many people in the crowd began to giggle.

Then Snape began to do a crazy chicken dance, running around in circles with his butt sticking out.

James and Sirius were doubled over with laughter when a girl's voice screamed from the crowd.

"JAMES HARRY POTTER! JUST WHAT IN HELLS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

James gulped and turned around. Standing at the edge of the crowd that had gathered, Lily Evans folded her arms and glared at him.

"Well?" She asked. "What _are _you doing?"

"Well you see Lils..." He began **(bad choice of words their mate.)**

"Don't _call _me that!"

"Well I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Obviously!"

"Are you yelling at me James Potter?"

"YELLING? WHOS YELLING AT WHO EVANS?!"

"FINE! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

And with that Lily walked away, but not without glaring icily at him first.

* * *

**(By the lake)**

"Oooooo...that James Potter annoys me soo much!"

Lily glared at each of her friends in turn, making sure none of them were dreaming about _someone_ else. **(Potter, who else?)**

"And if any of you spout out with ooo someone likes James I will personally throttle you! Is that clear?"

"Yes sergeant Evans!" Lily's friend Melissa snapped her hand to her head in mock salute.

"So anyway, are you guys going to the dance tonight?"

This comment, made by Lara, was greeted only by amazed stares.

"And where, may I ask, did you get the idea that talking about the dance would help my situation?"

"Ummmm?"

"That's what I thought. For your information, I am going to the dance. ON MY OWN. Know one else. No guys. End of story."

She glared at her friends.

* * *

(Later that day, Boy's dormitories)

"Are you sure i don't look like a prat?"

"Positive, compared to Padfoot you're a vision."

"What do you mean, compared to him?"

"You shall see Prongs, you shall see."

James was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he looked better with his hair rumpled, when Sirius came walking in.

James blanched "Padfoot, what the hell are you wearing?"

"This my dear friend," replied Sirius loftily "is my attire for tonight's ball."

"Padfoot, the theme was muggles. That means you dress like you would if you were a muggle."

"James, James, James. I am wearing what i would wear if i was a muggle. Besides, what's wrong with it?"

Sirius twisted around infront of the mirror, trying to see what was so funny about his outfit.

Sadly, he was wearing a micro minnie demin skirt, a normal guys t-shirt with sneakers and rugby socks. The combination was a lethal one

James and Remus were to busy laughing to answer his question.

****

**

* * *

Authors note:**

**I know this is a relitvily short chapter, and that it doesnt have much to do with the summery. I promise that it will get interesting in the next chapter.**

**I would like to thank my friend Mellmie, she gave me almost the entire idea for the plot. Yay for Mellmie!**

**(P.s Mell if you are reading this. I am not on a high!)**

**PLEASE review. My first fic. Thanx. D**

**Heres a bit of a preview of the next chapter**

* * *

"James? Is that you my friend?" Lily took a swig from her diet coke and blinked blearily at him. "Shorry i've been ignor-nor-noring you all nighty-night. Im shooo tired." Lily swayed a bit and semi fell into James' arms.

James grinned at her just as dimly, he couldnt figure out why Lily was being so nice to him. _"oh well," _he thought _"at least we're not yelling."_

Back at the Griffindor dinner table

"Wow, old Jamesie and Lily are looking a tad tipsy, dont you think Sirius?...Sirius?"

Sirius was to busy grinning to answer, and Remus got a sinking feeling he had something to do with James and Lily's incapacitated state.

"Padfoot? What did you do?"

Remus focused imaginary laser beams on Sirius, who meerly grinned at him and pushed back his fringe.

"Not much, my dear friend, I meerly snuck a tiny bit of fire wiskey into their drinks."

"How much is not much?"

"Well, i used an entire bottle total."

"Padfoot you idiot! They're going to be stone drunk by the end!"

"I know." Sirius grinned evily.

_"Oh my." _Thought Remus. _"I wonder where this is going to end up?"_


	2. Drunken escapades

Muggle Balls:

"Oh. My. God. Did you hear what Dumbledor is doing for the ball?"

Lily's friend Lara was practically bouncing with excitement. Lily was a muggle born, so she didnt really see what the excitment was about.

"No Lara," Lily sighed patiently,"I didnt hear what he was doing."

"_I_ heard hes going to magick the Great Hall to make it look like a Muggle gym! _And_ hes getting the house elfs to make food that Muggles would eat normally. Doesnt that sound fan_tas_tic?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure Lara, that sounds like fun."

(In the Great Hall, Later that night)

"Prongs? Earth to Prongs! Ah, Moony, it seem our young mr. Potter is currently away with the faerys. Hemhem, I mean, drooling over Lily Evans."

That little comment brought James back to the land of the living.

"I am NOT drooling over Evans!" He shouted, turning a shade of red resembling a ripe tomatoe. "I was meerly day dreaming."

"Prongs, look around you, Lily is by far the only female in vicinity that's not dressed like a slut, _plus_ its a known fact that you have liked her since 3rd year."

Sirius looked quite pleased with himself after that little speal.

"Children, children. Please, settle." Dumbledore made a calming gesture with his hands. "Now, the Muggle refreshments will be arriving shortly. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy a little taste of Muggle music."

A small radio appeered out of nowhere and began to play a Michel Jackson song (Help us!)

(Over near where Lily and her friends were)

"I hope the drinks get here soon. I really thirsty!" Lily massaged here parched throat.

"_I_ hope that the guys notice me when they go to get the drinks."

Lara giggled and attempted to straiten her skirt. This would have been quite difficult seeing as is was about 15cm long.

"Lara, didnt I tell you that skirt made you look like a slut?" Lily shook her head. "Honestly, the way you dress people would think your desperate!"

"Lily, when will you learn? I _am_ desperate!" Lara then promtly turn her eyes to Sirius.

(Quite a while later)

Just when Lily thought she would die of thirst, Dumbledore's "refreshments" arrived. They came in the form of a Muggle vending machine. Of course this meant many people didnt know how to use them.

Lily saved the day by putting up instructions on how to use it.

(Next to the dance floor)

Lily took a sip from her glass of coke and surveyed the cheesy depths of the Great Hall. There were numorus couples dancing and it generally looked like a cheesy romance movie.

"H-hiya Lily." A shy looking boy with spiky blonde hair was smiling at her nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Lily, thinking it would annoy the hell out of James, said yes.

_Unknown to her, after she walked away, a strangly dressed creature emtied half of her drink out and poured liquid from a funny bottle into it.  
_

(James' table)

James was resting on the table, watching Lily dance with some unknown guyand drinking a Muggle drink called "Lemonade". In his mind he was thinking of the most painful way to kill him.

"Prongs? Prongs my man?" Sirius tapped his shoulder. "Not meaning to interrupt your thoughts, but I saw a gang of Hufflepuffs headed this way.

James groaned. If the Hufflepuff girls got anywhere near him, he wouldnt be able to get a single moments peace untill the end of the ball.

"My advise is to run mate." Sirius looked at him earnistly.

"Yeah," James looked around. "Very good advise." And with that, he bolted out of the Hall.

Sirius cakled evilly, eyeing James' drink and rubbing his hands togeather.

(A few hours, and many, many drinks on James and Lily's part, later)

Lily staggered up to James, rubbed her eyes and tried to see just who she had almost bumped into.

"James? Is that you my friend?" Lily took a swig from her diet coke and blinked blearily at him. "Sorry i've been ignor-nor-noring you all nighty-night. Im sooo tired." Lily swayed a bit and semi fell into James' arms.

James grinned at her just as dimly, he couldnt figure out why Lily was being so nice to him. _"oh well," _he thought _"at least we're not yelling."_

(Back at the Griffindor table)

"Wow, old Jamesie and Lily are looking a tad tipsy, dont you think Sirius? Sirius?"

Sirius was to busy grinning to answer, and Remus got a sinking feeling he had something to do with James and Lily's incapacitated state.

"Padfoot? What did you do?"

Remus focused imaginary laser beams on Sirius, who meerly grinned at him and pushed back his fringe.

"Not much, my dear friend, I meerly snuck a tiny bit of fire wiskey into their drinks."

"How much is not much?"

"Well, i used an entire bottle total."

"Padfoot you idiot! They're going to be stone drunk by the end!"

"I know." Sirius grinned evily.

_"Oh my." _Thought Remus. _"I wonder where this is going to end up?"_

(On the way back to Griffindor common room)

"Haha-hic!-ha! Jamesh! I had nooooo idea you were shoo funny!"

Lily leaned heavily on James and hiccuped again.

James grinned, happy that Lily had forgotten to get mad at him.

"Mango fruit punshh!" He slurred, and the pair of them fell into the Griffindor common room.

They had landed ontop of each other on the floor.

"Now...what shhall we dooz?" James grinned tipsily at Lily.

"Hmms, letsh have a...TICKLE FIGHT!" Lily began to tickle James, who attempted to run away, ending up falling onto a couch. Lily had been trying to tickle him so when he fell down, she landed ontop of him.

"Hmmm..im shooo tired. I think ill have a little shleepy now." Lily smiled blearily at James and collapsed, snoring slightly, onto James' chest.

James stroked her hair. Smiled. Then fell asleep as well.

(Inside Lily's dream.)

"No! Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me! Kill me instead! DONT KILL MY BABY!!!"

In her dream, Lily collapsed to her knees, clutching a small baby.

"Sily girl. Now move aside and you shall be spared."

"NO!"

The hooded man raised his wand....and Lily leaped towards him, her hands circuling his throat, choking him.

(Back in the Common room)

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"

Lily's eyes burst open, her hands shot out and grabbed the nearest thing. Unfortunatly that was James' neck.

"Arrrggg!!" James turned a tad purple. "What the hell are you doing Lily?"

Lily came to her senses and turned bright red, all the way from her neck to her ears. "Sorry James. Bad dream."

It was then that the pair of them realised that they were sitting on each other.

"Lily," James' voice was hoarse. "You know I........"

Their heads were inching nearer, their mouths so close.......................

Authors note:

Mwahahaha! Im evil arnt i? Its ten oclock at night and i just had hot chocolate. Im on a high this time!! grins evilly

lol! read and review. I like rewiews. Yesh i do!!!! Nods

Anyway. The next chapter should be coming VERY soon. I should be studying for exams but instead im on my computer, working hard to produce this fic for you. oh....!

Thanx to those who reviewed. Mel you rock!

Lol D


	3. Of love and hangovers

**Thank you all those who reviewed! Those who didnt. . .you can go to hell! Just kids. **

**Disclaimer: Wow i actually have a disclaimer! Here we go...I dont own, Harry Potter and any charactures in them including JamesPotterLilyEvansSeverusSiriusBlackLupinPeterPettigrew and anyothers i have forgotten**

**(I own Lara, Melissa and the slime slug kipplings(what eva they are!))**

"Lily?" James' voice was raspy. "You know I've always. . ."

"Shhhh. . ." Lily put her finger on his lips.

They moved closer together, slowly, so slowly. . .when. . . .THE PORTRAIT HOLE BURST OPEN WITH A HUGE CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" James and Lily's heads felt like they were about to explode, the effects of the hangover finally working.

"Sirius Black! Why did you have to make so much NOISE?!!!!!!!!!!! Oww. . . my head. . ." Lily massaged her sore temples gingerly. "And how come i have a hang over? All i drank was diet coke!"

At that Sirius began to look slightly guilty, Lily was too busy ranting to notice but James narrowed his bloodshot eyes.

"Padfoot? You wouldnt have had anything to do with this would you?"  
Sirius grinned evily

"Well, if I did I'd say that it worked out quite well, dont you?"

It was only then that James and Lily realised that they were lying tangled together on the couch and Lily's head was resting on James' chest.

They both scrambled to get up, but that only resulted in then collapsing back down again in pain.

"Black, when i can move again you are going to be in serious trouble."

Lily narrowed her eyes venomously at Sirius, who actually gulped in the face of her glare.

"Umm. . .okay then. . .ill just be going now, good luck with the hang over!" Sirius pratically ran out of the portrait hole, eager to get away from Lilys temper. He didnt know what James saw in her really.

"Umm, Lily?" James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Do ya think you could move enough to let me up? Your kinda squashing me."

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course James would only be thinking about himself. Wait! Did she just call Potter _James?! _

"Urgg! Your gonna pay for making me move Potter!" Lily rolled off of James and onto another chair that was right next to her. "My head is killing me!"

James suddenly smiled and lurched off of the couch to find Sirius.

"I dont know James, its a difficult potion, what if you got it wrong? Lily would never forgive you." Sirius and James were muttering in the quiet sanctuary of the library.

"I _wont_ mess it up Padfoot, plus i can ask Moony for help. Hes the best in our Potions class." James ran a hand over his throbbing temples. Why oh why couldnt the school provide hang over potions? (They thought that if you suffered through one hang over you wouldnt drink again because of the pain. Guess again!)

"Look, it'll be a peice of cake, you'll see. . . ."

"Here you go Prongs, one mandrake root and three slime slug klippings, now, i think that's all of it?"

Surrounding the Griffindor were many different potion ingrediants and spell books, James was in the middle stirring a cauldren fevourashly, his hang over was getting worse. . .

_He added the ingrediant in careful order, but when Sirius came in his hand slipped, and a tiny amount of another ingrediant fell into the cauldron. . . . . ._

"Lily?" James staggared into the common room. "You dere?"

"Mmmph...go-way." Came the muffled answer. Lily was curled up under numerous pillows and blankets.

"Lily i brought us a hang over potion."

At that Lily flung off the blankets and almost bowled him over in her attemped to reach the potion.

"Oof, gerroff Lily you nearly killed me!"

"Gimmie the damn potion you absolute idiot!"

James waved his hands and handed her one of the bottles.

"Cheers." They raised their vials.

The liquid burned down their throats. . .

They swayed and collapsed onto the floor.

"Remus? Remus come quickly!" Sirius was running around the Griffindor tower like a mad man. "Somethings wrong with Lily and James!"

"Ohhh. . .my _head_."

James' head was throbbing so hard he felt like someone was pounding his head with a mallet.

"James?...is that you?" Lily stumbled around the curtains of the hospital wing, clutching her forehead.

"Lily i am _so_ sorry I. . .OWW!" James massaged his head. "I must have made the potion wrong." He paused. "Lily?"

She was looking at him like she had never seen him before, when suddenly she launched herself at him and mashed her lips into his!

"Mmph!" James started to struggle but stopped. _'Who am i kidding? This is probably the one and only time that Lily will kiss me of her own free will!'_

He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

Lily tasted like vanilla. . .

"James? I brought you some. . .Woa!" Sirius looked on in amazement as James and Lily snogged each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Ill just go then shall I?" He edge towards the door, unnoticed by the others.

"Lily?" James looked down at her. "Do you think we should go and beg for a hang over potion?" He hadnt noticed it, but his head was still thumping.

"Mmmm. . .Im just fine where i am actually." Lily giggled and rubbed his chest.

Odd, Lily never giggled. . .

Lily couldnt understand it, it was like every time she so much as looked at Potter she just wanted to suck his face off. But when she was away from him, she wonderd why she had done it!

_"Hmmm. . .I wonder if James slipped me a love potion. Wait! He wouldnt do that! Would he?. . .'_

She frowned in confusement and headed in the direction of the library, holding her aching head and praying she could make a hang over potion in the next five seconds.

Her head really hurt. . .

A/n: I know this is a pathetic ending for a chapter, but i cant be bothered making up a cliff hanger. So sue me.(No DONT!!!!!)

LOL. . .Now that you have cursed me to oblivion, please press that little purple button and tell me how annoyed you are at me. REVIEW!!!!!! Also tell me an idea for after the potion wears off, should i end the fic or just carry on?

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!!!!!

LOl

Buh Bye.


End file.
